1. Field
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing fluorescent body and a light emitting device including the fluorescent body manufactured by the manufacturing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light emitting diode (hereinafter, referred to as LED) can be used to configure a light emitting source by using a compound semiconductor material such as GaAs-based, AlGaAs-based, GaN-based, InGaN-based and InGaAlP-based material.
Said LED is packaged and used as a light emitting device emitting various colors. The light emitting device is now used as a light source for many fields, for example, a lighting indicator, a character indicator and an image viewer which display colors.